1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing bobbers and more specifically to split bobber designs having structures that allow for quickly locking a fishing line between the opposing halves.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous types of split bobbers in the art. However, it appears that the state of the art does not disclose a split bobber having two halves that are secured to each with a tapered dovetail, or with hook and loop fasteners.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a split bobber having a tapered dovetail connection, which quickly locks both halves to each other; a hook fastener applied to one bobber half and a loop fastener applied to the other bobber half; the option of being weighted; and the option of allowing the split bobber to slide relative to a fishing line.